


Catch my breath

by SwedishGirl



Series: World of our own [5]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Kian wants to try something new. Mark isn't up for it, but the others end up having a night they won't forget...





	

Shane looked at his phone. There was a text message from Kian. A link, as usual. He clicked on it and was slightly surprised.

"Westlife double penetration" it said.

Kian had sent it to all three of them as a group text.

Nicky was the first one to answer:

"I'm up for it! Who's in?"

"No thanx. Gross, lads!" Mark texted.

"Shane, then. Talk dirty, Shaney?"

Shane smiled and sent an answer.

"If you're sure about doing it, I'm in. Talk dirty? No problems!"

Another text came from Mark:

"Pls lads, create your own text group for this stuff, I don't wanna see this. No offense."

Shane was giggling now. Poor Mark, he had been so ashamed the morning after all four of them had had sex in his house. He couldn't look Shane and Kian in the eyes for the first hour or so that morning. Him and Nicky had apparently spent the night cuddling and woken up in each other's arms, very romantic and sweet. Not like Kian and Shane who'd had done the most filthy things all night and woken up all shagged out and lying far apart in the big bed in the guest room.

Kian and Shane had actually had the manners to leave the bedroom that night, leaving Mark and Nicky to have sex in private. They had both seen they way Mark and Nicky looked at each other and they had both sensed that Mark in particular wasn't fully comfortable with all of them being there as he was to make love to Nicky. Because that's what it had been - making love. Not just shagging. Shane and Kian had stayed long enough to realize that. Mark didn't fuck people, he made love. That's what he was like.

"R U sayin we can't have sex with you again, Marky?" Nicky texted.

"You'll do just fine without me, I'm sure." Mark answered.

Nicky was a little disappointed. Sex with Mark had been fantastic. And not just the actual sex. Mark had been completely adorable afterwards, offering Nicky to borrow a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and then held him and kissed him softly until Nicky fell asleep. And when Nicky woke up, he had been wrapped up in Mark's big warm embrace. He'd never felt so safe in his whole life. 

But Nicky knew that Mark wouldn't be interested in any more sex encounters. Not with all four of them, anyway. Mark wasn't comfortable with it and the other lads had to respect that. They set up a new text group, without Mark in it, before making any more plans.

"-My room tonight." was the first message that came through, from Kian.

 

Kian opened the door and Nicky stepped inside. Shane wasn't here yet, but Kian was already turned on and didn't wanna ruin it by waiting for Shane to arrive. Nicky looked so fucking sexy in that leather jacket and those tight jeans. Not that he would get to keep them on for long... Kian tugged off Nicky's jacket as soon as the door closed behind them. 

"-Woah, Ki! A bit anxious today, huh?" Nicky said with a grin.  
"-It's your fault, Nix. You're so fucking sexy." Kian said, kissing him.  
"-You think so?"  
"-You know I do, you fucking tease." Kian said in his low sexy raspy voice.

Kian didn't know how Nicky did it, but somehow he just oozed sex. He had this extraordinary self confidence and just KNEW he looked good and was sexy. And he knew exactly how to play it in all different kind of situations. He knew exactly what to do on stage to get the crowd roaring. And he knew just as well how to make Kian or Shane, or Mark for that matter, feel special by giving them a look and a wink when they needed it. 

"-You were so sexy tonight..." Kian whispered.  
"-When...?" Nicky asked, opening the buttons in Kian's black shirt.  
"-The whole fucking concert. Just wanted to fuck you." Kian breathed.  
"-You were really sexy playing the guitar." Nicky said, removing the shirt altogether and dropping it on the floor.  
"-Thanks..." Kian said, tugging at Nicky's hair and kissing him hard.

They were both so preoccupied with kissing and touching that neither of them noticed when Shane entered the room.

"-Oh just look at that. My two blondes, making out." he said, taking off his jacket.

Shane stood there watching them kiss. It was really hot seeing them together like that. They were both blondes but the similarities ended just about there. Kian was a little bit shorter than Nicky, although Nicky was smaller in every other way. Nicky was really slender while Kian had more muscles. Kian was stronger than Nicky, but Nicky was more flexible. Also, the two of them had completely different personalities. Nicky was the energetic funny cheeky guy, and Kian was more calm and serious.

Shane went to stand behind Kian, grabbing his bum and whispering in his ear:

"-So, two cocks, huh...?"  
"-Yeah..." Kian breathed, feeling Shane pressing himself against his bum now.  
"-Impressive. Can't wait to see your face when you take both of us up your sexy ass."  
"-Shane..." Kian breathed, letting go of Nicky and turning around to face Shane, kissing him almost violently. 

Nicky pressed himself to Kian's back and reached around to feel the bulge in Kian's jeans. He was pleasantly surprised at how hard it already was. He opened the jeans and reached down inside Kian's boxers and closed his hand on Kian's cock. Kian let out a moan and thrusted slightly against Shane, who was already hard as a rock. Kian tugged off Shane's t-shirt and then he opened Shane's jeans as well.

"-Yes, Ki... Release my cock for me..." Shane said in his low sexy smooth voice, licking his lips and thrusting against Kian. 

Kian tugged Shane's boxers off and Shane reached down to stroke himself, moaning:

"-Oh fuck, look what you've done to me... Ready to explode just thinking about our cocks in your sexy ass, Ki..."

Shane and Nicky knelt down in front of Kian and started to lick him. Nicky licked his cock, stroking it, and Shane concentrated his efforts on Kian's balls. 

"-Oh fuck, that's so good, lads..."

Nicky reached down to stroke himself with his free hand.

"-Spread em." Shane demanded, and pushed Kian's legs apart, getting access to his ass. Shane pushed one finger in and started to thrust.

"-Oh my god... Oh... Fuck..." Kian said, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

Shane and Nicky turned to each other to kiss and to stroke each other's cocks. Kian watched them and said:

"-Oh fuck, you're so sexy, lads..."

Nicky and Shane thought it was fun teasing like that. They continued to grind against each other, kissing hard and moaning. Maybe a bit over the top, just to make Kian as turned on as possible. They new he needed to be really really turned on and ready if he was gonna try to take two cocks later. Nicky stroked Kian's erection and Shane fucked him with two fingers when Kian's legs started to shake and he breathed:

"-Stop... Stop..." 

They all new it wouldn't be good if he came now, he needed to be at his very limit when attempting to take them both. It wouldn't work if he'd come just minutes earlier. 

They went over to the bed, Kian stretched out on his back and Nicky knelt down beside him, sucking him. Shane was kneeling on Kian's other side, letting Kian stroke his cock.

"-That's it, Nix. Suck him hard..." he urged.  
"-Please... Need more..." Kian panted.  
"-Need more, huh..." Shane said, reaching down to lift one of Kian's legs, putting it on his shoulder, helping Nicky to do the same with Kian's other leg. 

"-Touch him, Nicky. Wanna see your fingers in him." Shane urged, before reaching out to take Nicky's hand, sucking at his fingers before letting go with a nod.

Kian was on his back, legs placed wide apart on the shoulders of Nicky and Shane. He was stroking Shane with one hand, and himself desperately with the other, begging:

"-Please... Can't wait no more..."

Nicky's first finger slid in easily and he almost immediately slipped in another one and started to thrust gently. 

"-Nicky is fucking you with two fingers now, Ki. Can you feel it?" Shane said.  
"-Yes... More... Please..." Kian said, spreading his knees even wider to give Nicky more access.  
"-One more?" Nicky asked.  
"-Two more!" Kian breathed.

Nicky did as he was told, pushing four fingers in, making Kian twist on the bed.

"-Oh... Fuck... Fuck..." He panted.  
"-Looking good there, Ki." Shane said.  
"-Please... Nicky... Need you to fuck me..." Kian panted.  
"-Do it doggy style, I'm gonna fuck Nicky while he fucks you..." Shane said.

Nicky couldn't believe what Shane had just said. It sounded really fucking hot. Kian got up to place himself on all fours, Nicky lined himself up behind him. And then Shane came to stand on his knees behind Nicky. Both Nicky and Shane rolled on a condom each. Nicky then pressed himself slowly into Kian while Kian moaned and reached down to stroke himself. 

Shane was standing on his knees behind Nicky, pressing a hand to Nicky's balls and pushing a thumb into Nicky.

"-Oh..." Nicky moaned, surprised by the pleasant feeling.  
"-That's it, baby, do you want more?" Shane said.  
"-Yes..." Nicky breathed, trying to set a rythm thrusting into Kian but at the same time wanting to push back on Shane's thumb.  
"-Three fingers, Nicky. Take them for me. I wanna see your ass open up for my cock..."

Shane thrusted hard and Nicky moaned and tried to hold on to Kian's moving hips.

"-Oh fuck, Shane..." Nicky moaned.  
"-I'm gonna fuck your slutty ass now, Nix. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Shane growled, placing his knees between Nicky's and starting to push his cock into Nicky. 

Nicky had to stop and keep completely still and close his eyes. The feeling was too intense. Having his own cock inside Kian's tight ass and feeling Shane's hard cock inside himself was a completely new feeling for him. He had to concentrate not to come. 

"-Take it for me, Nicky... I'm gonna go all the way in now, push back on my cock Nix!" Shane urged.

Nicky couldn't. He had to keep completely still. He felt Shane beginning to thrust, holding on to Nicky's hips. It was almost too much to bear. And then, Kian started to push back, setting a rhythm, fucking himself on Nicky's cock. Nicky just stood there, panting.

"-Oh my god..." Kian said, stroking himself.  
"-That is so sexy, lads... To see you both take it hard... Fuck, that's hot..." Shane panted.  
"-Oh, fuck..." Nicky managed, voice small and thin.  
"-You okay there, Nix?" Shane asked.  
"-Yes... Stop... Need to stop... Gonna come..." he almost whispered. 

Shane stopped and Kian kept still.

"-Just keep still, lads! On the edge here..." Nicky panted, closing his eyes.  
"-You look fucking sexy from here, Nicky. Ass all stretched and my cock buried deep."  
"-Shane, be quiet!" Nicky panted.  
"-Shall we switch? I'm ready for both of you..." Kian said.

Shane pulled out slowly and got rid of the condom, swiftly replacing it with a new one. Nicky was still close to the edge and was thankful for this small pause. Kian was on his knees, stroking himself.

"-Okay, Ki. When you're up for it..." Shane said.  
"-I am. Never been this ready, never been this turned on..." 

Nicky laid down on the bed, legs over the edge and feet to the floor. Kian was straddling him, facing him. Nicky stroked himself a couple of times with lube and then Kian sank down on his cock. It went deep and Kian moaned with pleasure. 

"-Fuck, that is hot, lads. Let me see you ride him." Shane urged, kneeling beside them, stroking himself. Nicky reached out and cupped his hand around Shane's balls, pushing a finger inside Shane. 

"-Fuck, Nix. One more, please..." Shane said, spreading his knees on the bed, making room for Nicky's hand. 

Kian began to rock back and forth, making the most incredible sounds. Shane was looking at them, stroking himself, fucking himself on Nicky's fingers, getting ready...

"-Shane..." Kian said eventually, reaching out a hand.

Shane went around and placed himself behind Kian, coating his cock with lube. He lifted up Kian's bum to let Nicky's cock slip out a little. Then he placed his own cock at the entrance and said:

"-Ready, Ki?"  
"-Ready." Kian said, nodding furiously.

Shane and Nicky guided their cocks into Kian simultaneously. They went really really slow. Kian was gasping for air, reaching out to grab something to hold onto, finding Nicky's hand. Their fingers entwined and Kian gripped his own cock hard with his other hand, as to stop himself from coming. 

"-No... No... Can't..." Kian managed. He struggled to get air, his breaths hitching, eyes squeezed shut.  
"-Easy there, Shane." Nicky said. "-I've got you, Ki." 

Nicky had a good view of Kian's face from where he was lying and he could tell Kian needed time to adjust.

"-Oh... Fuck..." Kian panted.  
"-Easy there, no hurry." Nicky comforted.  
"-We don't need to do this, Ki. Completely up to you." Shane said.

Kian opened his eyes and suddenly he looked very determined. 

"-Yes. We're doing this." he growled. "-Talk to me, Shane. Need it."

Shane liked the dirty talk but felt he couldn't really come up with new filthy things to say, he was out of dirty words and it was beginning to be the same words and the same talk every time. He tried to put in some extra effort now, for Kian's sake.

"-Both our cocks are in your tight fucking ass now, Ki."  
"-Yes..."  
"-I can feel Nicky's cock rubbing against mine, inside you. Fuck, it's hot."  
"-More..."  
"-Can you feel how full you are, Ki? I'm gonna need to come soon, I'm gonna need to fuck you really hard, Ki. You're gonna take us and your gonna do it hard..."  
"-Yes... Okay..." Kian panted.

Kian forced himself down, one bit at a time, on Nicky's cock, Shane pressing into him at the same time from behind. Kian went really slow, his hand gripping Nicky's desperately, his body trembling.

"-That's it, Ki. Almost there. My cock is almost completely inside you."  
"-Yes..."

Nicky was getting really close just by watching Kian's reaction and listening to Shane. He was grateful Kian didn't go faster. He could feel his cock being pressed against Shane's, inside Kian, and the pressure was immense.

"-Your close now, Kian. Almost there. That's it, baby." Shane said.  
"-God... So full..." Kian panted.

Kian had pressed down as much as he could and was now taking both Nicky's and Shanes cocks as deep as it was possible. He was keeping completely still, needed time to adjust to the feeling.

"-It's too much... I can't... Don't move..." he breathed.  
"-We're gonna fuck you very soon, Ki." Shane said. "-We're gonna fuck that tight ass of yours, Ki. Make you come so hard you'll sob."  
"-Fuck..." Kian said.

Then, he began to move slowly. Rocking back and forth on Nicky's cock, pressing back and pouting his ass to give Shane full access as well.

"-Oh fuck, Kian!" Nicky breathed.  
"-Feels good there, Ki." Shane said.  
"-Please..." Kian moaned.  
"-Please what?" Shane said.  
"-Too much. Too good. Can't... Please..." Kian said, reaching down to stroke his own cock, rocking up and down now, setting a rhythm. First moving back a bit to thrust against Shane and then moving down to sink down completely on Nicky's cock before going up again, starting over.

"-That's it... That's so hot, Ki... Your ass feels so good." Shane breathed.  
"-Pleeeease!" Kian almost sobbed, pressing down and back furiously now, stroking his cock desperately.  
"-That's right, baby. Moan for me. Scream for me."  
"-OOOOH, FUUUUCK." Kian screamed, squeezing his eyes shut, his legs shaking.  
"-Come for us, Ki. Wanna see you come all over Nicky."  
"-FUCK ME! FUCK ME!!" Kian screamed and held completely still, bracing himself hard to Nicky, shuddering, gasping for air.

Nicky began to thrust up furiously and Shane fucked Kian hard from behind, slamming into him and feeling Nicky's cock twitching against his. Kian held completely still, standing on his knees, pouting his ass, while the two others slammed into him from two directions. Eyes squeezed shut, screaming at each thrust:

"-AH! AH! AH!"

Kian screamed something in-comprehensive and shuddered and came all over Nicky's stomach. When Nicky saw that, he came himself. Shane held out the longest, but when Kian bent forward after coming, Shane was able to slam even deeper into him and that made him come in a few seconds, moaning loudly.

Shane pulled out and staggered to lay down on the bed.  
"-My legs. Fuck." he giggled.  
"-That was fucking unreal. The pressure. Oh my god." Kian panted.

Nicky didn't say anything. He'd had a really good time and it had been really hot and sexy and he had come really hard and everything had been just the way he wanted. But still... There was something in the back of his head... These sex encounters were really nice, but he started to feel they'd done most of the stuff he'd wanted to try. He knew Shane and Kian was up for a lot more, but he felt like he himself was somehow a bit content by now. He needed something different... Something less pornographic... Something more tender... He needed Mark...


End file.
